Simple Mind, Big Heart
by InuyashaFan116
Summary: Summary: As a child, Inuyasha didn't fit in this world. He had a condition that made him half dog, half human. People called him stupid and say that he'll never learn anything because he was slow. His mother home schooled him, but he was too sad and lonely to even come out of his bedroom. That is, until Kagome, an educator, came into his life and taught him that there's no need to
1. The Simple-Minded Mutant

**Simple Mind, Big Heart**

** Summary: As a child, Inuyasha didn't fit in this world. He had a condition that made him half dog, half human. People called him stupid and say that he'll never learn anything because he was slow. His mother home schooled him, but he was too sad and lonely to even come out of his bedroom. That is, until Kagome, an educator, came into his life and taught him that there's no need to be afraid anymore.**

**((AN: YAY! New story! Don't worry, I'll continue the other one. I just have to switch between them. So anyway...enjoy! ;) ))**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day. Birds were singing, sun was shining, and butterflies flew. The neighborhood looked peaceful and colorful. However, there was one house that looked depressing.

There, in that single bedroom, sat a lonely, sad, 18 year-old boy. His name was Inuyasha. He had a rare condition that made him different from any regular person. He was half dog, half human, shown by the dog ears on the top of his head.

He wished he could fit in with the rest of the crowd but people often teased him, hurt him, and even called him stupid. All because he was slow when it came to learning.

His mother home-schooled him, but it didn't do any good because he was too scared to even leave the safety of his room.

Inuyasha looked out the window and saw some kids playing basketball in the parking lot. He longed to go outside and breathe the fresh air but couldn't.

Then, on of the kids spotted him through his widow and made a rude face by sticking his tongue. "Freak!" he said.

Inuyasha then looked away and cuddled up into his bed with tears running down his face. _"I wish I wasn't so different. Then maybe, people would accept me..." _he thought.

* * *

**In the Education Center...**

Kagome Higurashi is a private educator, or tutor. She has worked with several different students who were 10 or younger. She really loved her job in motivating and teaching young children. However, she didn't expect a challenge coming up.

_"Ms. Higurashi, please report to my office, Ms Higurashi to my office please." _An intercom announced. Kagome got her bags and headed to her boss's office for her new student.

**In the office...**

"Ms. Higurashi, do you know why I called you here?" her boss asked. "I hope you won't fire me." she replied. "No, no, of course not! You're one of my best educators in this facility." "Oh...thank goodness." she relieved.

"There is a boy that I wish for you to teach. He's 18 years-old and he's never left his house. It's mainly because of his condition." she instructed. "Wait, 18 years-old? but don't we-" "This is a challenge for you to get promoted. Anyway, his name is Inuyasha and I need you to help him with his education." she interrupted.

"Oh, okay. When do I start?" Kagome asked. "I suggest you start now. Here is his record and his address." her boss handed to her. "Alright." she walked out of her office and into her car. _" I wonder what he's like..." _she wondered.

* * *

She made it to the designated house and knocked on the door. "I'll be right there!" a voice said. The door opened to reveal a beautiful lady in a pink dress. "Oh, you must be the new educator I called for. My name is Izayoi." she said.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's very nice to meet you. Your house is really nice." she replied back. "Thank you. Now, I'm sure you know about my son, Inuyasha, right?" she nodded.

"Well, he's been having trouble with his education and he's been isolating himself in his room." "Why doesn't he come out?" she asked.

"He has a rare condition that makes him half dog, half human. All that trauma caused by his peers made him feel so sad and lonely." Izayoi was now in tears.

"Don't worry, ma'm. I'll teach him everything I know. Where is his room?" "Upstairs am it's the first door on the right." "Thank you." Kagome started walking up the stairs and made it to his room.

She opened the door to see a silver-haired boy sitting by the window. "Hello, Inuyasha. My name is Ms. Higurashi, but feel free to call me Kagome." she introduced. Inuyasha turned to her and suddenly felt fear run up his spine. He turned away, hoping he won't scare her.

"Don't be afraid. I wanna help you." she reached up to touch him but he flinched. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Y-Yew think Im d-dum...?" he asked shyly. "No! Of course not! You're very smart; you just need a little help. Don't you want to learn.?" she asked.

Inuyasha was surprised about her. But, never-the-less, he nodded his head.


	2. Baby Steps

**Simple Mind, Big Heart**

**Baby Steps**

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! Hope you enjoy this and my other story. I really appreciate you guys liking and reviewing my stuff so...KEEP REVIEWING! :D**

**This chapter will start in:**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1!**

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha wasn't sure about his new tutor, Kagome. He felt scared, like she was gonna act nice just to bring him down. His knees started trembling and he let out a gulp.

"Inuyasha, your teacher's here!" Izayoi called from the living room. Inuyasha panicked. He did the only thing that he thought would be safe; he hid under his bed.

Kagome knocked on his bedroom door. "Inuyasha, it's me." she said. She waited 10 seconds for the door to open. "Hello? Inuyasha!" she opened the door to find the place empty.

At first, she thought that he left the room. But, it wasn't til she saw his feet sticking out from under the bed. Kagome then decided to play with him a little.

"Oh where could that Inuyasha be?" she asked playfully. Inuyasha then realized his feet were sticking out so he completely hid himself under the bed. "Is he hiding in here?" she asked looking in the closet.

Finally, she looked under the bed and sure enough, he was there. "Found you!" she said. He then covered his face with his hands acting shy around her.

"Inuyasha, I thought we talked about this. You have no reason to be afraid of me. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you. You want to learn, don't you?" "Y-Yew p-promise?" he asked in uncertainty. "I promise." she responded.

Inuyasha then climbed out from under the bed and the two of them sat at a desk. "So tell me, Inuyasha. Do you know how to read?"

"No."

"Do you know the alphabet?"

"No."

"Do you know any math?"

"No."

"Well, today's a reading lesson so, you're in luck!" she smiled. "I-I like reeding. My mama useded to reed me this when I was asmall." He showed her a Curious George book to her.

"Oh, that's nice." "Yea, but I never understooded what any of these markings meaned." Kagome felt sorry for him. So, she promised to do everything in her power to teach him everything she knows.

"In order to read, Inuyasha, you need to know the alphabet." "Alpha-what?" he looked at her like she had three eyeballs. "It's alphabet. They're letters that make up the words we read or speak." she informed him.

"Oh. What r they?" he asked in fascination.

"Let's start with the letter "A". It looks like this." she wrote it on a notebook. "It has two legs to stand up tall." he had a look of awe in his eyes. The way Kagome was teaching him made him feel comfortable around her.

"The next one is "B". she said writing it down.

For the next few hours, she kept on showing Inuyasha the alphabet and putting them into words. They would get to reading the next day.

"Well, I better get home. I gotta feed my little brother. See you tomorrow, Inuyasha." she waved. However, Inuyasha didn't want her to go. He wanted to keep listening to her lectures. "Wait! Yew promise to come back?" he asked innocently.

"Of course, Inuyasha." she assured. Kagome then walked out of the room, leaving a smiling Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking around in his backyard. He goes outside but not in public. He didn't go in the front because people would make fun of him and call him "stupid" and "deformed". He was minding his own business until-

"HEY FREAK!" someone shouted. Inuyasha turned around, only to be face to face with a tall wolf demon named Koga. "I heard you got a new teacher. Is it true?"

He was mean looking and ready to beat him up. "U-Umm...yea...and she's really nice and-

"HA! What a laugh! Who'd ever teach an ugly, stupid freak like you?! You're so stupid!" Koga snickered.

Inuyasha looked at the ground in shame.

"You're so stupid, you thought sea weed was something fish smoked!

You're so stupid, you tried to put M&amp;M's in alphabetical order!

You're so ugly, when you entered a haunted house, you came out with a job application!

And, you're so ugly, when you look out a window, you get arrested for mooning!"

Each joke that came out of his mouth hurt Inuyasha's feelings. He felt like crying, so he ran back in the house and got into the comfort of his own bed.

"*sniffle* W-Why am I diff'rent? Who am I kiddin'? I'll never be smart!" he said to himself. Then, slowly but surely, he went to sleep in tears.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 2 for ya! Keep reviewing and I'll see ya next time! ;) **


	3. Hope and Courage

**Hope and Courage**

**NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY &amp; REVIEW!**

* * *

Inuyasha was staring out his window again. He was still in tears about what happened yesterday. He began to believe that he really was ugly, deformed, and stupid.

Kagome entered his bedroom and saw him. "Inuyasha, what's the matter?" she asked. "N-Nothin..Im ok." he replied. She didn't believe him, so she walked up to him and saw his tears. "Aww, you're crying?" she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped his eyes.

Inuyasha then starting feeling comfort in her soft touch. "I-I got pickeded on...n-no one l-likes me..." "Well, I like you." "Y-Yew d-do?" she nodded her head.

"Your ears are so cute!" she squealed. Inuyasha flinched and scooted away. "P-Please don't pull...sensitive..." he said covering his ears "I wasn't gonna pull on them. I just wanted to rub them. I promise I won't tug on them." Kagome assured him.

He uncovered them and let her touch one. He started purring at this like an actual dog. Soon, they got started on today's lesson. Math. Inuyasha didn't get a thing and he felt even more dumber.

"I is confoosed...confeuseded...con- "Confused?" she corrected. "Yea." "It's okay, Inuyasha. I didn't understand math either, but the more I practiced, the better I got."

She then heard his stomach growl really loud. Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment. "I-Im sorry...I won't do dat again!" he said all panicky."You're just hungry; you can't help it. Do you wanna share my lunch with me? I have ramen."

Inuyasha was amazed at her patience with him. And he loved ramen. However, he didn't want to be a burden. His stomach wouldn't stop growling though so, he accepted the offer.

"Okay, I'll be right back." she walked into the kitchen to make lunch and came back with two cups. "Here." she handed to him. "Thank yew." "You're welcome" They both sat there quietly, eating their ramen silently.

* * *

**Later...**

"Inuyasha, you wanna go outside and get some fresh air?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha look scared and shook his head no. "Why not?" "P-People don't like me...dey fear me and laugh at me..." he replied.

"Well, I'm gonna be right here for you if you need me." she assured him. Inuyasha reluctantly tried to follow her, but the closer he was to outside, the more fear that went up his spine.

When he was finally out, a butterfly landed on his finger. "It beautiful..." he said in amazement. Kagome smiled at him.

Just then, the happiness disappeared. Koga and his goons started throwing rocks at him and chanting rude things to him.

"Freak!"

"Idiot!"

"Ugly dog!"

"Stupid!"

"Go back to where you came from!" they yelled.

Inuyasha felt so afraid, he hid behind Kagome. Kagome didn't like this treatment so she decided to end it. "HEY! Leave him alone! He doesn't deserve this so you should back off!" she yelled.

"Feh, as if that POS could learn anything. He can't even count to four!" Koga sneered. Inuyasha the started sniffling, indicating he was gonna cry.

"JUST GET OUTTA HERE, YOU JERKS!" she yelled again. She threw rocks back at the to get them to go away. "T-Thank yew, Kagome." Inuyasha said. He then gave her a huge hug.

"You're welcome..." she responded. Inuyasha then thought of something. He went over to a flower patch and handed her some flowers. "F-Fer yew..." he said holding them up.

"Inuyasha, they're beautiful! Thank you!" "Yer welcome." he blushed shyly. He felt like Kagome was more than a teacher. A friend. What he always wanted ever since childhood.

* * *

**Whew! Finished! Next chapter is a flashback. REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**


	4. Learning to Write

**Learning to Write**

**I know I said I'd finish "His Stars before I continued this one but, I changed my mind. I'll update a story at random. I know I'm complicated. **

**Anyway, back to the story! :)**

* * *

"Inuyasha, it's time for your writing lesson." Kagome said. "B-But I cant rite...dont know how..." he said shamefully. "Anyone can write. You just need to believe that. I want you to write about a time when you were smiling."

Inuyasha could only think of one time when he smiled joyfully. "Okay...I do it." he said. He turned to his notebook and began writing. Even though his handwriting wasn't very neat.

_Flashback..._

_Izayoi is in the hospital, holding her newborn Inuyasha. "Your name will be Inuyasha. My precious little angel!" she cooed to him. He was crying a little but stopped when he was being comforted by his new mother. He then started gurgling. _

**_6 Months later..._**

_"Mama! Yasa wants up up!" he said raising his arms to get his other's attention. "I'm coming, sweet-face. Just be patient." she assured him._

_Sesshomaru, his older brother before he left, looked at the baby in disgust. He wished he was an only child again. "Shut up, you stupid, useless, baby!" he yelled at him. Inuyasha then started crying and wailing._

_"Sesshomaru! Don't yell at him! He's only a baby and your little brother!" Izayoi scolded. "Feh, whatever. You're not my mom." She was already used to his attitude. _

_"Sesshy mean!" he said. _

**_6 Years later..._**

_"Now where did my little baby go?" Izayoi said. She was playing hide and seek with Inuyasha and he was getting pretty good at it. He was under the bed giggling softly. Little did he know that his tiny feet were sticking out and she managed to find him._

_"AAAAHH!" he screamed playfully. "You found me, Mommy!" "Yes I did, my little baby!" she then started tickling him and he was laughing his butt off. _

_Just then, there was a knock on the door. She got up and open the door to see a tall looking man with pale skin. "You called for a babysitter? My name is Naraku." he asked. "Oh, yes. I gotta work late and I was wondering if you could watch my son." _

_Inuyasha saw the tall man and hid behind his mother's dress. "Mommy, big man scary!" he said shyly. "He won't hurt you. He's just gonna look after you while I'm gone. I promise I'll be home to tuck you in bed. I love you."_

_"Luv u 2, Mommy!" he kissed her cheek and she left the house. _

**_Later..._**

_When she came back, she found her son being pelted with vegetables and beating up for being a deformed half dog person. "MOMMY! HELP ME!" he screamed._

_"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she wrapped her arms around him to protect him. "Your son is a freak, a monster! Why do you think people pay to see ho hideous he looks?" _

_Inuyasha cried a little in his mom's arms. He didn't mean to be different. "Yeah!" someone screamed. "He's also pretty stupid!"_

_"I bet he has an IQ of negative zero."_

_"Eww! I won't let him near my children!"_

_"Those are the claws of the devil!" _

_"Satanic creature..."_

_Izayoi couldn't take all the whispers and stares she soon carried her son back in the house and cleaned him up. "Mommy, I was ascared. D-Dey tried to hurt me...am I really ugwee and 'tupid?" he asked._

_"No you're not! Don't listen to them. I love you very much and I think you're very smart." she said hugging him._

_End flashback..._

Inuyasha wrote every word on that notebook and gave it to Kagome to look at it. "I-I'm dunn." he said dumbly. "Okay, I'll grade it and bring it back to you tomorrow." she said. She then got her bags and headed home.

Inuyasha watched her leave. He had a warm feeling in his heart. Not love...but friendship...and confidence.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Bye! :)**


	5. High School & Stakes

**High School &amp; Stakes**

**I know it's been a while, but I'm back! I was so caught up in "His Stars" that I couldn't come up with anything for this one. Sorry about that. Anyway, let's get this fic started.**

* * *

In a matter of months, Kagome was seeing a lot of progress coming from Inuyasha. His spelling was getting better, his writing/handwriting, his reading, his math skills, etc. She was very proud of him.

Then, it was soon the time to decide whether he can go to high school or not. She was in the kichen with Izayoi, drinking coffee. "You know, Mrs. Takahashi...I think it's about time that Inuyasha started school." she said. "His math skills are excellent and he's a good reader."

"I don't think he's ready. I mean...I've seen how people reacted and I just don't want...Inuyasha to have to face all that prejudice." Izayoi replied.

Kagome knew that she'd say no. "Look, you don't have to worry. I'll be here for him. I'll drop him off and pick him up myself. I'm really sure that he's gonna be okay." Izayoi still wasn't sure.

"Look, I appreciate your offer but, you know that he still has this deformed condition; and I'm scared he'll be tormented there." she said. "Your son needs an education. He even told me that it was his dream to go to school and go to college. You have a really smart boy, Izayoi...let him live his dream."

Inuyasha walked in and wondered what was going on. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked. His other looked at Kagome and then at him. "Inuyasha, you start high school tomorrow..." she reluctantly sighed.

"Really? Alright!" he jumped. He was so happy that he was gonna have the same opportunities as everyone else. He was becoming smarter and smarter.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"Inuyasha, it's time to wake up. It's your first day of school." Izayoi whispered. "Okay, mama..." Inuyasha yawned. He got up and changed into a black t-shirt, some jeans, and his favorite sneakers then headed to the kitchen.

His hair was brushed, notebooks in his hands and a big toothy smile on his face. "I made your favorite, sweetheart: Happy-faced pancakes with bacon." "Thank you, mama."

Inuyasha sat down and gobbled up his breakfast like a track star. He then ran out the door and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. Kagome was in her car, waiting for him to get in.

"Are you excited about your first day of school, Inuyasha?" she asked. He had to admit; his tummy was filled with butterflies. "Umm...yeah...I really am." he responded dumbly.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." "I'm fine...it's okay." They just kept on driving. Soon, they made it to Shikon High.

Both of them got out and walked toward the building. Inuyasha was really shy and he hid behind Kagome, thinking people were staring at him. "Inuyasha, it's okay if you're nervous. I'll help you get your schedule and show you to your first class." she assured him.

"I-It's just...I think people are staring at me..." he told her. His voice was shaky and he felt uncomfortable. This was nothing like home with his mother.

They reached the office and there was a lady behind the desk. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes, Inuyasha Takahashi is new here." Kagome informed her.

The lady looked behind her shoulder. "Oh...what a shy young lad. Here's his schedule." "Thank you." They walked out and looked at the piece of paper:

1st Period-English

2nd Period-Math

3rd Period-Gym

A LUNCH

4th Period- Choir

5th Period- World Geography

6th Period- Biology

"How about I walk you to English?" Kagome offered. Inuyasha only nodded like a lost little child. "Okay, then." They started walking to a room that had a lot of desks and students in them.

"Hello there, my name is Ms. Akari. You must be Inuyasha, the new student." a young lady in a pink dress said. "Y-Y-Yeah..." he said stuttering.

"He's just a little shy. I'm his tutor Kagome Higurashi. If there are any problems, please call me or his mother." Kagome informed. "Sure thing. You wanna go in and have a seat, Inuyasha?" Ms. Akari asked.

Again, he only nodded and walked in. "Bye, Inuyasha. Have a great first day." Soon, Kagome disappeared. He just sat there looking a little nervous. His stomach was in knots and his temple was sweating a little.

"Okay, class, we have a new student and his name is Inuyasha. I expect you to be nice and make him feel welcome in this school. Anything you wanna tell the class about yourself?" the teacher asked.

"Well...no." he said softly. He was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by a guy with a rat-tail hair-do. "Name's Miroku, friend. Welcome to Shikon High." he said.

_"Friend...?" _he thought to himself. _"Wow...maybe this school does have opportunities for me..." _

* * *

**WHEW! DONE! Hope you liked it! ;)**


	6. Making Friends and Enemies

**Making Friends and Enemies**

**PHEW! New chapter! Please enjoy! ;)**

* * *

It was soon lunchtime at Shikon High School. Inuyasha was sitting at a table all by himself. He didn't want to bother anyone due to his timid nature but, he still wanted a friend. Then, the rat-tailed guy in a purple shirt, Miroku, approached him.

"Hey, friend. Can I sit here?" he asked politely. Inuyasha only nodded slightly and scooted over a little. "You know, I never got your name..." "Inuyasha..." he mumbled.

"Nice to meet ya! Do you need any help with your schedule?" _"Wait...doesn't he know about my condition?!" _he thought to himself. "Umm...y-you don't mind my...condition?"

"No, not at all. I don't judge people by appearance, and you look like a pretty nice person to hang out with." The rat-tailed dude smiled. Inuyasha smiled back. He had made his first friend in years.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a deep, cold voice interrupted. "What do you want, Naraku?" Miroku asked in annoyance and anger. "I see you're sitting next to the new guy...what's his name?"

"I-It's Inuyasha..." he said timidly. Something about this "Naraku" fella scared him and made his skin crawl. "Oh yeah! You're that deformed freak that Koga told me about! Do the world a favor and cut your ears off and kill yourself." he snickered.

Inuyasha hung his head in shame. "Leave him alone, Naraku!" Miroku defended. "Just because he's different, doesn't mean you have the right to ridicule him!"

"Feh, I guess Koga was right...he's a stupid little whelp. Let's go guys." he said with his friend following him.

"Don't worry about him, Inuyasha. He's always like this." "Okay...I won't." he nodded.

* * *

After school, Inuyasha raced home and busted through the door with a smile on his face. "I'm home!" he shouted. "Inuyasha! How was your first day at school?" Izayoi asked him.

"It was great, mother! I made a new friend and I learned a lot today!" he said, proudly. "That's great, sweet-face! You can tell me the rest at dinner." she said.

"Okay." He then ran upstairs to do some homework until Kagome came to help him with it. "Then you take these two numbers and divide them by two." she told him.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha said, facing her. "Sure, I'm listening" she said, smiling. He suddenly hesitated and said "Never mind." "Oh...okay then." They soon went back to work.

**At Night...**

That night, Inuyasha couldn't sleep. It was thundering and raining out there. Since he was a half-dog person, it scared him to no end. It was dark in his room and every time he heard a "bang," he let out a small whine.

He then decided that he was gonna sleep somewhere else. He got out of bed and went into a guest bedroom. Luckily for him, Kagome spent the night because she didn't like driving in the rain.

She heard the door creak and turned to see Inuyasha. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" she asked. "I cant' sleep. Don't like the thunder and lightning..." he replied in embarrassment.

"Well, you can sleep here if you want..." She scooted over to give him room. "R-R-Really?" she nodded. He jumped in the bed with her and hugged her as his way of saying "thank you".

"You're welcome. I used to be scared to the weather too." They soon went to sleep. Inuyasha felt even more safer with her.

* * *

**((AN: I am NOT gonna make InuxKags a couple! They are just friends!)) Sorry for the short chapter...my fingers hurt easily. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye! ;)**


	7. Unforgettable Memories

**Unforgettable**** Memories**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS****:**

**Okay, I changed my mind. After people annoying me about not making Inu&amp;Kag a couple, I decided to make Inuyasha wait til he's a little older, like 18 or 19, to get them together.**

**Also, in the flashback on chapter 4, Naraku was 13 or 14 when he babysat him. In the present, he's in his senior year. Don't ask about how they're roughly the same age now. Naraku's a demon here so...yeah. Keep in mind, Inuyasha is human in this, but at birth, he went through a utation that gave him dog ears and silver hair and it confuses people into thinking he's a half-demon and is made fun of for his freaky appearance. **

**PHEW! Anyway, on with the story!**

**P.S. Inuyasha's English speaking got better too, in case you did not notice. **

* * *

Inuyasha walked to to school along with his new friend Miroku. To him, it felt nice to have someone to talk to after being schooled at home for most of your life. It's like God answered his prayers and was watching the whole time...oh wait, he was!

"So, Inuyasha..." Miroku started. "Do you have any crushes on a certain someone?" Inuyasha blushed like a strawberry. "Umm...does she have to be from this school?" he asked him.

"I guess she doesn't have to be...who is it?" "Umm...well, don't scream when I tell you this...promise?" "Okay, okay, whatever! Just say it!" Miroku was already annoyed.

"I-It's Kagome...there, I said it." Inuyasha was waiting for a reaction but didn't get one. That is, after 3 seconds. 3...2...1...

"WHAT?!" Miroku screamed. "Your home-schooled tutor?! Are you insane?! You're...TOO YOUNG FOR HER! She's like 20; you're- "19." Inuyasha interrupted. "Oh...well, that's not to bad. But, she's still your tutor. How are you gonna make that work?"

Inuyasha never thought ahead about this until just now. Yes, he gave her flowers but, is that all he did? "I don't know...I'll figure something out. By the wa-" he then noticed Miroku got distracted.

"Well hello, miss. Aren't you a beauty..." he said, stroking a girl's bottom. "AAAAHH! PERVERT!" she screamed as she slapped the crap out of him. He then came back with a red mark on his pale cheek.

"Miroku, how come you do that to girls?" Inuyasha asked like a child would. "I don't think I have a reason, my friend." he responded. They soon walked into the school and went to their class.

* * *

During a lecture, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel uncomfortably shy. He felt as if a pair of eyes were staring at him. Naraku gave him smirks that promised evil. That's when it hit him.

Inuyasha could finally remember that smirk anywhere. That was the same person who started this whole 'stupid, deformed boy' thing.

_Flashback..._

_"Your son is a freak, a monster! Why do you think people pay to see ho hideous he looks?" Naraku asked._

_Inuyasha cried a little in his mom's arms. He didn't mean to be different. "Yeah!" someone screamed. "He's also pretty stupid!"_

_"I bet he has an IQ of negative zero."_

_"Eww! I won't let him near my children!"_

_"Those are the claws of the devil!"_

_"Satanic creature..."_

_End Flashback_

He started all this prejudice, he ruined Inuyasha's life, he was the one who got people to see him as a freak of nature.

Inuyasha's temple started to sweat and the teacher looked concerned at his position. "Inuyasha, are you alright? You look pale. Do you want me to get the nurse?" she asked.

"N-No...I-I'm okay." he replied, wiping away the sweat. The teacher only shrugged and went back to the lecture. _"Oh no...not THAT Naraku! I can't believe I didn't recognize him before! But, I was just a little kid...how could I remember...?" _he thought to himself.

After class, he decided to have lunch by himself to think things over. He didn't want Miroku involved in this mess. _"What am I gonna do?! What SHOULD I do?!" _he asked himself.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, Inuyasha." Naraku's voice butt in. "Then again, as stupid as you are, you wouldn't even remember what you had for breakfast, would you?"

"W-What do you w-want fro me?" "I want you to suffer. You see, a world as beautiful as this doesn't want a tainted mutant like you to ruin it. You're merely just a scum of the Earth, an abomination, a pathetic waste. Even that tutor of yours doesn't want you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at that last sentence. "What?" he said. "You heard right, Kagome doesn't like you one bit. The only reason she comes to tutor you is just so she can get her paycheck sooner."

"That's not true! S-She...she doesn't care about how I look. She said so herself." Everything coming out of Naraku's mouth started to tear his weak heart up, piece by piece.

"That's a lie, you naive little child. I just needed to tell you what goes on behind closed doors." Naraku said, walking away and leaving a broken hearted Inuyasha behind.

* * *

After school, Inuyasha ran into his house while ignoring his mother and crying on his bed. Was everything Naraku said true? Does Kagome really hate him? He felt sick just thinking about it.

Just then, there was a gentle knock on the door. It was Kagome. "Inuyasha, it's me. Open the door." she said. No answer. "Inuyasha, what's the matter? Did someone play a trick on you?"

Again, no answer. Inuyasha just lay there on his bed, wiping away the tears of false hope fro his face. Kagome then decided 'the heck with this' and opened the door quietly.

She saw him in his torn up state and took out a handkerchief, but he flinched away, not wanting to be hurt by her. "What's gotten into you? I thought you trusted me." she said in a worried tone.

"Y-You don't...like me." he simply mumbled. "What? Why are you saying that?" "Y-You say m-mean things about me b-behind my back. Why?" Kagome looked surprised at him.

"What are you talking about? Of course that's not true! I would NEVER hurt your feelings, Inuyasha. Who told you such things?" "N-Naraku..." he said, sadly. "Who's that? Did he-

"I like you, Kagome!" Inuyasha blurted out. "I kinda had a crush on you ever since you came here. And, I know I'm only 18 and I'm too young for you but, my 19th birthday is this Friday and...I thought you wouldn't like me back. I mean, I was home-schooled for so long. So, feel free to reject me if you want."

He turned away only to be kissed by her. Not on the cheek. "Inuyasha, I know it's not right for tutors to be involved with their students but, I'm not as old as you think I am. We're kinda the same age so, it might work just fine. I don't care if I lose my job." she said.

"So, you didn't say those terrible things behind my back?" he asked, still not sure. She shook her head in response. "Don't believe what anyone says about you or me."

"Plus, how are we gonna tell your mother?" "Soon, I guess." he shrugged. They continued kissing until she went home.

* * *

**Okay, you may or may not be happy with my decision but, it's my story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Bye! ;)**


	8. Kisses and Birthday Wishes

**Kisses and Birthday Wishes**

**Alright! New chapter! Hope you enjoy this! ;)**

* * *

Today was the day. Today was Inuyasha's 19th birthday. The day he would become a man. He never thought this day would come sooner than expected. The morning sun shined through his window and woke him up.

Izayoi opened his bedroom door with a special breakfast. "Happy Birthday, Inuyasha." she said with a huge smile on her face. "I made you some breakfast in bed."

"Thank you, Mother. This looks great!" he replied while digging in. He managed to finish it in 3 minutes without choking once. "I guess I better get ready for school...thanks again!"

"No problem, sweetie!" His mother then walked out to get some chores done. Inuyasha put on a red t-shirt with jeans and grey sneakers and headed out the door with his book bag. "Bye, mom!" he yelled before leaving.

"Bye, sweetie!" she replied. Izayoi then called Kagome to talk about a 'special surprise' for her son. "Hello, Kagome. Do you have the decorations?"

"Of course, Mrs. Takahashi. I'll be over in a second." Kagome assured her.

**10 minutes later...**

Kagome entered the house and laid out the decorations. "Okay, I'll put up the 'Happy Birthday' sign, balloons, and the streamers up while you take care of the cake and the snacks. Sounds like a plan?" she asked.

Izayoi only nodded and got to work. She put the cake in the oven and waited for it to bake. Kagome put up the streamers and balloons as promised until there was a knock on the door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Kagome opened it to see Miroku standing there. "I know I'm gonna get in trouble for skipping school or whatever but, I figured you guys were throwing a party so I thought I'd help." he said.

"Sure! You get to blow up balloons!" Kagome said, giving him the whole pack. "Aw, I wanted to bake the cake!" "Too bad! You wanna help? This is what you get!"

He sighed and got started.

**Meanwhile at School...**

Inuyasha was putting stuff in his locker until Naraku showed up. "So, Inuyasha, what's it like to be unloved, hated, scorened by the woman you love?" he snickered.

"Kagome said she loved me back. So, you were wrong about her." he responded back. "Feh, it figures that she'd love the ugliest guy at this school. She only loves you because she feels sorry for you."

Inuyasha was getting scared of him pretty fast so he backed away slowly away from him. "Happy 19th Birthday, doggy bag." he sneered again.

"_How does he know about my birthday?" _he wondered to himself. He then accidentally bumped into another student and they both collapsed. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? You're not hurt?" the student asked.

"Yeah...I'm okay." He picked up his books and stood back up, facing the person in front of him. "Well, my name is Sango. Nice to meet ya!" She held out a hand and they both shook on it.

"Inuyasha. Wait, aren't you a friend of Miroku's?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Yeah, but in case you're wondering, no I do NOT have a crush on that perverted jerk."

"I didn't ask you that..." His sweat dropped from his temple. "Oh...well, I heard you're turning 19 today so...Happy Birthday!" she said, walking with him to their next class.

* * *

**Back at Home...**

"Okay, guys, Inuyasha will be home soon." Kagome announced. "So, when he opens the door, we're all gonna yell out "Surprise!" and make some noise. Got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good." The doorknob started to jiggle, indicating he was already home. "Quick, hide!" she yelled. The lights turned off and everyone got into position. Inuyasha came in and noticed the house was dark.

"Hello?" he called. "Mother, Kagome...anyone?" He turned on the light switch and was startled when-

_**"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, INUYASHA!"**_

For a second, he couldn't breathe. But after a couple seconds, he smiled and said "Thank you, guys!" The music started and everyone started dancing and having a good time.

Kagome walked up to him and hugged him. "Well, what do you think, Inuyasha?" she asked. "I love it! Thanks so much, Kagome..." he replied. "I have something for you." She handed him a small gift-wrapped box.

"Go on, open it!" Inuyasha looked at the small packaging and slowly but surely opened it. There, in that tiny box, was a locket. "Kagome...this is amazing!" he shouted.

He looked at the front of it and it said 'I love you with all my heart. Keep smiling.' Kagome then helped him put it on and kissed his forehead. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes, I love it...thank you so much, Kagome." They soon danced a slow dance and the party lasted until 9:00 pm.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! What kind of good and bad things await our Inuyasha? Find out in the next chapter! ;)**


	9. Fears and Tears

**Fears and Tears**

**3**

**I'm going on a little trip Monday through Wednesday so, I'm gonna update this chapter real quick before I leave so...enjoy! ;)**

* * *

The party last night was the happiest night of Inuyasha's life. He danced, laughed, ate some cake, and got amazing gifts from his friends. Now, he was walking with Miroku and Sango to school, talking about how much math sucks.

That is, until Miroku's 'wandering hand' kicked in. "Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!" Sango yelled. There was a huge SLAP sound that almost everyone heard.

"But, Sango, I was merely making sure you were not hurt from partying to much..." Miroku assured/lied. "Not necessary, thank you!" Even though they were his only two friends, Inuyasha was glad to be with them.

Just then, he felt light-headed and started to tremble and shake. His friends noticed this and were right by his side in an instant. "Inuyasha, what's the matter? Are you alright?!" Sango asked.

Y-Yeah...I'm just...a little...tired..." he said before passing out. Miroku went to get the nurse and she came to the scene with a stretcher. **((The school is more advanced to afford a stretcher.))**

**1 hour later...**

Inuyasha woke up to find himself in the nurse's office and started to breathe rapidly. "W-W-Where am I?" he asked, feeling confused. "You're in the nurses office, Inuyasha." Sango assured him. "How do you feel? Do you need any water?"

"No...I'm fine. I guess I had a little panic attack." he said. "Next thing I know, I fainted." He stayed in the nurse's office 'til dismissal because he still felt a little woozy.

He was now walking home until he heard a strange sound. He turned around to see nothing but a small tumbleweed. Just as he was about to continue walking, Inuyasha felt a small paw touch his pants leg.

There, looking up at him, was a small two-tailed cat who looked hungry and dirty from the busy city. "Aww, are you all alone?" he asked the little kitten.

She only "mew'ed" at him and started purring softly. "Don't have an owner, do you? Were you abandoned?" The cat nodded and continued to purr. "Well, if you want, you can come live with me. How's that?"

She then jumped in his arms and licked his face like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Mother, can I keep her, please?" begged Inuyasha. "Oh, honey...I'm not sure. Taking care of a pet is a huge responsibility." Izayoi said. "But, I promise to feed her, bathe her, and love her! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"

Now, you KNOW she couldn't resist those cut puppy eyes. "Oh, alright. What are you going to name her?" "I'll name her...Kirara." Kirara purred happily and fell fast asleep by the time he was in his room, studying with Kagome.

"You know, Inuyasha, your cat is so cute!" she said. "What's her name?" "Kirara. And thanks." he replied. "Well, I better get home before-" she was suddenly caught off guard when she noticed Inuyasha's head spinning.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked in concern. He couldn't respond because he fainted on the floor and blacked out. "Inuyasha?! INUYASHA!" she cried.

Izayoi heard the commotion and saw her son on the floor. They both carried him, put him on his bed and stayed with him until he woke up. Kirara cuddled up by Inuyasha and licked his face to wake him up.

"D-Did I pass out?" he asked. "Yes, sweetie." Kagome told him. "What made you faint like that?" That question puzzled him. He remembered that he fainted at school.

_"Could theses fainting spells have anything to do with my mutation?" _thought the fearful Inuyasha. "I-I don't know...maybe it has something to do with my condition..."

"I'll make you a doctor's appointment for tomorrow, dearest." Izayoi said, leaving the room. Kagome spoke up to him. "Inuyasha, do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, you've done too much already. Thank you." he said, smiling. Kagome kissed his cheek and left the house. Inuyasha just laid there with his head hurting and his stomach in knots.

Kirara kept him company throughout the night and he, in return, stroked her fur. _"What's wrong with me...? Am I going to die? I'm scared..." _he wondered before falling fast asleep with the cat in his arms.

* * *

**Well, sorry if this chapter is so short. The next one may be a little longer. Review please! Bye! ;)**


	10. A Brother's Hatred

**A Brother's Hatred**

**Finally, a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

The next morning, Izayoi too Inuyasha to the doctor's office and they were now sitting in the waiting room. He felt queasy because he never liked going to the doctor.

They waited and waited until the nurse came through the door and said, "Inuyasha Takahashi, the doctor will see you now." He only gulped and held his mother's hand as if it was a matter of life and death.

As soon as they were in the doctor's office, the doctor himself entered with a clipboard in hand. "Good morning, Ms. Takahashi, Inuyasha." he said casually. "Well, have you found out what's wrong with my son?" Izayoi asked.

"The reason why your son has been fainting lately is because he's going through more mutations." _"__More mutations_?! _What does that mean?" _thought Inuyasha. The doctor continued on with his point.

"His body is developing at a strange rate. He will be fine, but he will appear more different than you remembered." That statement struck Inuyasha's heart as hard as possible.

"I noticed that his claws have gotten longer and sharper, his blood pressure is pretty high, and he will continue to have those fainting spells under extreme stress. However, I think he will be okay."

"Thank you, doctor." Izayoi said and she and Inuyasha went to the car to drive home.

On the road, she noticed her son looking rather depressed. "Is something the matter, Inuyasha?" she asked in concern. "I-I'm becoming a monster...e-everyone will hate me...i-including Kagome."

Izayoi was surprised at her son's words. She figured he was different but, NEVER a monster. "Don't say stuff like that!" she yelled. "You are a precious, loving, gentle, and smart young man, and I am proud to have you as my one and only son!"

Inuyasha's eyes were as big as eggs. He never heard his mother yell at him before and it was scary yet comforting. "Thanks, Mother. That means a lot to me..." he said.

They soon made it home without saying a single word.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kagome came to the house to help Inuyasha with some weekend homework until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Izayoi called. She opened the door to see a familiar face.

"Hello...mother." the figure said in a tone of disgust. "S-Sesshomaru...w-what are you doing here?" "What? Can't your eldest son pay his mother and little brother a visit?" Sesshomaru's voice was cold like ice and his stare as blank as a sheet of paper,

"Who was at the door, Mo-" Inuyasha didn't finish that sentence. As soon as he saw his older brother at the door, he took a few steps back, feeling scared.

_"Oh no...n-not him!" _he thought to himself. _"Sesshomaru made my life so miserable as a kid!"_

**Flashback**

_Little 3 year-old Inuyasha was playing with his toy fire truck his mother gave to him for Christmas. It was his favorite toy in the world until..._

_"What are you doing playing with that stupid baby toy, freak?!" a 10 year-old Sesshomaru said with pure disgust._

_"Hi, Sesshy! Wanna pway wiff my car?" Inuyasha asked rolling it in front of him. _

_"No way! You might infect me with your deformity disease!" "Huh? Why you say dat, Sesshy? You hate Yasa?" His feelings were getting hurt pretty fast. _

_"Actually, yes I do. No one would ever be dumb enough to make friends with scum like you!"_

_Sesshomaru then took the toy fire truck and began to destroy it into millions of pieces. Inuyasha watched with horror and sadness._

_"That's what I think of your toys..." Sesshomaru sneered and walked away._

_Inuyasha started to cry at this and call for his mother to comfort him. "MOMMY!"_

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha was breathing rapidly at what was going on. He hadn't seen his brother in 16 years and he changed a lot physically. "Hello, Inuyasha..." he said slyly.

"Who's this?" Kagome asked from behind. "M-My brother. He used to bully me and break all of my toys as a kid," Inuyasha explained.

"I see you have a girlfriend with you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru joked. "I guess she has a disgusting taste for mental retards like you." "Hey, don't make fun of him! He didn't do anything to you!" Kagome immediately regretted saying that.

"Shut up, wench! This is between me and my little brother!"

Inuyasha gulped and hid behind his girlfriend. He didn't want to face Sesshomaru ever. Not even for another 30 years. He then ran back into his room, not wanting to hear another word out of his mouth.

"Inuyasha, open up." Kagome said, knocking on his bedroom door. "It's me." The door suddenly opened only to see a puffy red-eye'd Inuyasha after crying a little.

"Look, I'm sorry Sesshomaru said those things to you. And it must be hard to learn that he's come back after tormenting you." "Yeah...I-I went to the doctor today." Inuyasha said.

"What did he say?" "I'm going through more mutations but, I'm gonna be okay. Kagome, I might change physically..." Kagome was surprised at the news. So, she hugged him from behind. "Oh, Inuyasha, I know how you feel."

_"Kagome..." _he thought. _"I don't know if I am becoming a monster or not...but when I do...I might even coe after you with these claws, Kagome." _

* * *

**Just so you know, or remember, Sesshomaru left Izayoi and Inuyasha alone at the age of 10. All because he hated his little brother. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;) **


End file.
